1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system that is capable to transmitting a record scheduling state of a recording apparatus to a terminal apparatus using a network, a terminal apparatus, a recording apparatus, a method of displaying the record scheduling state, a computer program for the terminal apparatus, and a computer program for the recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, services for providing data of electronic program guides (EPGs) are widely spread. The EPGs are program guides for, for example, broadcast programs such as programs of a terrestrial analog television broadcast, a terrestrial digital television broadcast, a CS digital broadcast, and a BS digital broadcast and so-called “network programs” that are programs provided from program delivery service sites on the Internet.
There is also known, as another service associated with the EPGs, a remote record scheduling service for performing scheduling for causing a recording apparatus connected to a network to record a program selected from an EPG displayed on a display of a terminal apparatus. A server that performs the remote record scheduling service receives a request for remote record scheduling from the terminal apparatus through the network. The server transmits record scheduling information such as a program ID, a channel name, a broadcast date, a broadcast start/end time, and a title of a program to be recorded to the recording apparatus, association of which with the terminal apparatus is set in advance. The recording apparatus receives and records a broadcast program on the basis of the record scheduling information received by the server (see, for example, JP-A-2001-309285).